A Little to the Left of Normal
by BlendableLion
Summary: Ventus Gelu can control winter elements. Which means she can go to the school Scolam Pro Praediti, the school for the gifted. She meets the British youtubers Dan Howell and Phil Lester and they quickly become friends. Yay for friendship. If you liked Harry Potter, you probably will like this too :D amazingphil, danisnotonfire


Hello! My name is Ventus Galu, and I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself! So, I'm 16 years old. I just recently dropped out of high school. I love winter and polar bears. My favorite color is blue. My hair is very blonde, practicably white. I have silver eyes. Not grey, _silver. _I live with my dad, his name is Jack. I speak Latin and English. Also, I can control snow and ice.

I always knew that I wasn't exactly normal. For example, the word "galu" is Latin for "frost", so yes, my dad is Jack Frost. He makes snow and stuff. My whole family can control elements, or have powers like that. Now that I'm sixteen I can finally go to Scolam Pro Praediti, which is the school for people like myself.

Scolam Pro Praediti is in the middle of the ocean, far away from prying eyes. Many teenagers go there, with different powers varying from emotional control to communicating with the dead. Some know that they're bound to go there, some don't, but either way, you have to go there so you can use your gift correctly, for good and not for harm.

Your powers can change you, sometimes your looks (which can result in good, and in very, _very _bad) sometimes your emotions, and sometimes not at all. For example, my father has silver eyes, white hair that has a bluish tint, and is always freezing cold. Like me, but much more so, because his power has taken over his whole body, which mine will too one day, but in the future.

Anyways, since the school is in the middle of the ocean, I need to take a boat to get there. Which takes me to the present part of the story.

"Daddy, come on, you're gonna make me late for the boat!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you?"

"Dad, I'm sure."

He looks up at me from the driver's seat of the silver van. My bags for school are are outside in the bright sunlight, piled on top of each other, waiting to be taken to the luggage compartment.

"I'm gonna miss you, Vennie," He says, barely audible from the blast of the air conditioner "Promise you'll call when you get there."

"I promise, Dad," I tell him, slipping my cell phone further in my pocket "I love you."

He presses his freezing cold lips to my cheek, gives it a pat and closes the passenger door. I grab all my bags and run to the waiting boat. I toss my luggage into the pile of bags that belong to other kids and make my way to the boat. I hear Dad give the horn a honk, a way to say goodbye, and then drive off, and I'm left alone, on this huge boat filled with strangers.

"Well," I mutter to myself "I'm gonna be here for a while, may as well make some friends."

**Phil's POV**

****I feel like Harry Potter, all ready for school and on the Hogwarts Express. Except I'm me, not Harry Potter, and this is really happening. To Phil Lester, that one kid who gets left out from all the games, the one who spends his time in "Shadow World", the one who's weird, the kid that has no friends.

But today's different, I'm going to a school that's full of people like me, people who aren't normal. But being not-normal is normal, so everything is all good.

Me and my best friend Dan are sitting at one of the many tables that cover this great ship. Some kids sit alone, others in clusters, talking quickly and laughing. One girl who's dressed in all black seems to be having a conversation with a wall. I think Dan said her gift was talking to the dead. Dan's playing with a candle, slowly making the flame grow higher and higher, putting it out, then relighting it and trying again.

Most of the kids are trying to test their powers. Some come a little bit easier than other's (like the creepy talk-to-the-dead girl) but for most, you really have to try. The most I can do focusing my mind is causing a cup of water to turn into a slow moving whirlpool. I'm trying to try some other tricks with my cup, but it starts to get cold. Like, freezing cold. I drop the cup to the floor in shock, and the glass shatters into a million glittering pieces, but the ice drops to the floor, solid as a rock. A pale girl with white-ish hair stifles a laugh behind her hands and picks up the ice. She holds it out in her hand and says with a sweet smile "Hi, I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

"Phil," I say, shaking her cold hand. Her nails are painted silver and the ends are starting to chip "I'm guessing your gift is ice?"

She nods "Something like that,"

Dan hasn't looked up from his candle. He makes the small red flicker turn into a ball for a few seconds, then it burns out into a puff of smoke. He looks up at Ven and raises an eyebrow. She gives a nervous wave and a small smile, then he shakes her hand

"I'm Dan."

"Ven,"

He looks at the dripping ice that's in my hand "I can melt that if you want, Phil."

"It's alright," I say, tossing the ice over my shoulder. It lands into the deep ocean with a small _plop_.

"Do you mind if I join you two?" Ven asks, gazing at the empty chair that's sitting next to me "You seem like someone I can talk to."

"What do you mean?" Dan asks, picking off a little bit of wax from his palm "There's plenty of people, why us?"

Ven blushes "I love your T-Shirts."

I look down at mine. It's green, and has a Pikachu in the center. Dan's wearing his favorite _Muse_ shirt he got last summer at the concert. I pull on the chair next to me, and Ven sits down. For the next few hours we talk about music, video games and television shows. I learn that she's an only child, and she comes from a long line of elemental controllers. She loves video games and modern technology, and does not like to dance. Her dad is Jack Frost. She hates rap and vegetables.

Her, Dan and I continue exchanging information about our lives and powers. It's ironic how she makes ice, and ice and fire create water. It's like we were destined to be friends. I promise to introduce her to our other friends; PJ, Chris, Alex and Charlie. She listens intently as I describe each of them to her. She's a great listener, I feel like she's actually listening to me, instead if pretending to like most girls do.

The sun is gone when we hear an announcement that lets up know that we'll be arriving at Scolam Pro Praediti in about an hour. Dan, Ven and I rise up from our table and sneak to the luggage compartment to get our bags, so we won't be trampled by the huge group of kids in an hour. The boat is huge, each room offering a completely different setting. We select an empty green and brown room to sit in while we wait to get off the boat. I drop my bags on the white love seat and plop down onto the floor. Dan does the same, but he sits on top of his bag and opens up a side compartment. "Maltesers, anyone?"

He tosses one to me, then to Ven. He pops one in his mouth with a smile and then takes out his phone.

Ven holds up the chocolate in front of her "Malteser?"

Dan practicably chokes on the one that's in his mouth and I give him a few thumps on the back. "You don't know what a Malteser is?!"

She shakes her head, looking slightly alarmed.

"They're the best thing that ever happened to the world, they taste like rainbows and unicorn poop and butterflies and happiness and all the beautiful things in the world, _you need to try them."_

She pops the candy in her mouth, chews, and then smiles. "You're right!"

"I'm always right," Dan says, popping another chocolate in his mouth with a smug smile.


End file.
